Control
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Jackson doesn't seem to have any control over anything, not even when Ms. Morell, the dominant Kanima, is taken from the equation. With people still wanting to kill him for being an abomination and his life falling to pieces how will he cope when he loses control of the one thing he's always had authority over? His heart.
1. Chapter 1

_This story has a main character not on Teen Wolf. Her name is Chrissy. She will be introduced later on._

**Introduction**

**Jackson**

"Jackson, I know you have a need to be controlled. I know you are just begging for someone to follow…for some direction. You don't have to think anymore, just follow the leader."

"Ms. Morell...What are you talking about?"

"Freedom Jackson. Freedom from thought, freedom from decisions. It's what you want."

"You're…you're the one controlling me?"

"Look at me as your guide."

"You had me kill all those people."

"Some of them Jackson… they were nobodies though. An abuser, a grease ball mechanic, a hunter that would have eventually tried to kill you."

"I didn't want this."

"Yes you do honey…"

Scales started to appear on her neck. Her eyes changed colors and started to glow. I felt like I wanted to run but I was planted to the ground. The scales started to appear on my hands too. The more of the scales I saw the less I became myself. After a few seconds, I was completely gone.

I woke up in the back of a car, it looked like Stiles' jeep. It was cold and I could tell we were in the forest by all the trees around. It must have happened again. The only thing I really remember is Ms. Lorell wanting to control me before I blacked out.

I was wearing clothes that were way too big for me. I had no idea whose they were but it's better than being naked.

Outside the car irritating voices were swirling around in argument. I could tell that it was Scott, Allison, Derek and Stiles. They were talking, evidentially about me. I decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah well how do we know that when he turns into that thing again he won't go out seeking another master?"

"Derek you said yourself that these types of deformations hardly ever happen. What are the odds that there is another Kanima in Beacon Hills? Really?" asked Scott.

"Scott, Derek is right sort of right. Even if he doesn't go out looking for a master he might kill people randomly with free will. We don't know what he's capable of." said Stiles.

"He's our friend. We can't just kill him." yelled Scott.

I wasn't surprised that he was the one defending me. He does that for everybody it seems like.

"Well he's not my friend." said Derek

"You won't touch him." said Allison. "Not until we know if he's dangerous."

That was surprising. I didn't know Allison cared…she's probably just siding with Scott.

"What are you going to do Argent… call Daddy to pop a few hot ones in me?"

"No… I'll do it myself!"

Way to go Allison.

"Everybody stop this fighting. Jackson could potentially be a killing machine now that he isn't under anyone's control but let's just ride things out… That's fine. That's just fine." said Stiles.

That sarcastic bastard. He just wants me dead because he thinks I'm a threat to him and Lydia. It's not my fault she's still in love with me.

"I'm done arguing tonight but I'll be watching and waiting for Jackson's next change and killing spree because when he starts I'm going to kill him. Like I should have done tonight."

That's great, just great…now I'm being watched and possibly hunted.

"We'll see." said Scott.

So that's it then… Half of the people I know want to kill me and the one person I hated most wants to save me.

"So that's it… we're just going to babysit him and hope he doesn't kill us?"

"Stiles he's our friend."

"Is he really?"

I never knew my need to be the best would get me in such deep shit. Scott came and took my shine away, I just wanted it back. Now I'm some deformity that everybody wants to kill. All I ever wanted was to be the one on top. I wanted to be the guy everybody was looking at but now I'm the guy people are looking for… It's really a sick joke.

* * *

I've been without incident for three months. Meaning, nobody has died. I don't know if I've actually changed or not, seeing that I don't usually remember when I do. Still, Derek wants to kill me. He's watching me and that pisses me off but I'm not stupid enough to go up against him while I'm like this…human. The Argents are watching me too. If Allison's dad hadn't somehow convinced Grandpa Argent that his work was done there, I think I would have been in some shallow grave by now. For that, I guess I should thank Allison and Scott but I don't really have to thank them. I didn't ask for their help.

Stiles still thinks I should be killed, mostly because he's in love with Lydia. What he doesn't know is that I have no interest in her. What's done is done. It's not like I'm exactly going places and doing big things right now but still… there's too much that's gone on between us. I just need a change of pace, a change of scenery.

The bell rang and I started walking to class. It's English and being on time for that is pointless. The teacher is a pushover so I go when I please. When I was on my way a girl bumped into me. She was short with almond skin. Her hair was curly and in a messy knot on top of her head. Mostly though, I noticed her glasses. They were thick and took up half of her face.

"I'm sorry!"

"Are your glasses broken or something? Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry."

Her apology didn't mean too much to me at the moment. Everyday it's like I'm trapped in a bubble of anger. Every day is a bad day and my mood seems to get worse until I got to sleep and wake up the next day, with renewed anger. My parents are so stupid. They think I'm just grouchy because I'm not the "star" of the lacrosse team anymore. Which is part of my problem. I'm just a normal member of the team. Jackson Whittemore doesn't do normal…that's part of the reason I'm in this shit. Now there's nothing I can do. Training doesn't work. I have bursts of strength but other than that my strength is normal. It pisses me off…blending in pisses me off. Being a freak pisses me off more though.

**Let me know what you think! I love feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrissy**

"Have a good day at school honey…and don't look down. Be confident."

"Okay Mom. Are you about to go to the hospital now?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to worry. Missy will be fine. She's a trooper."

I got out of the car and waved to my mother as she blew me a kiss, beeped the horn twice and drove off. Confidence… not exactly my strong point. Not worrying is also not my strong point. My sister is in the hospital…she has cancer. This is the third time in her life the disease has found her and this time it's winning. She's really my only friend so I can't lose her. Still, I have to act like everything is okay. I just wish I had someone to talk to. We had to move here because we're broke. My uncle owns a veterinary practice here so we're living with him now until we get back on our feet. Which looks like, never.

I pushed my glasses up onto my nose and clutched my notebooks to my chest as I went into the school. Habitually, I looked down at the ground while I walked. Looking people in their faces is just way too nerve wracking. The only issue with looking down on that ground is that you never know when you're about to bump into somebody, until you do and I did.

The guy was blonde, kind of tall and muscular. Mostly though, he was angry.

"I'm sorry."

"What are your glasses broken or something? Watch where you're going!"

"I'm…sorry."

The guy walked away and I stooped down to pick up my notebook and pens. Luckily, someone was nice enough to hand me a pen that had rolled away from me. It was a girl; she had wavy brown hair and a kind smile.

"Thanks."

"I saw what happened. That's just Jackson."

"Well… I pissed him off."

"Nah, that's what he's like when he's in a good mood. I'm Allison, by the way."

"Chrissy."

"Well Chrissy…welcome to Beacon Hills. Where are you moving from?"

"Washington…the state, not the Nation's capitol."

"Well, I hope you like it here."

"Thanks."

After going to the office to get my schedule I went to my first class. I was late, of course. Not only because I had to wait for the secretary to get off the phone with her child's daycare but also because I was lost. When I finally did arrive at the class, which was chemistry, it was like my worst nightmare. All eyes were on me.

"Mr. Harris?"

"Yes…"

I handed him my note.

"Oh joy, another bright young pupil for me to impart my vast knowledge upon. Take a seat."

The only open seat was beside a girl. She was nicely dressed with red hair. Besides that all I saw was boobs.

"Alright everybody. Today we'll see how enzymes speed up chemical reactions. Does anybody know why they do this?"

"Because enzymes are catalysts." The girl and I both spoke at the same time.

"Correct… now follow the directions on the paper and make your cheese."

The experiment was easy enough. It didn't call for too much interaction so I was grateful for that.

It was obvious that he teacher definitely didn't like kids. Still, it was funny to see him picking of a dude who was obviously his scapegoat. I think I might like this class.

The next class was okay too. It was economics. Not exactly the most exciting class but the teacher was funny, and I noticed that the same guy, whose name I learned was Stiles, got picked on. I'm starting to think he's just got a bulls eye on his forehead.

During class my phone buzzed. It was my father. It was strange because he's in Washington. He's working to send money to us and right now he'd usually be at work. I don't understand why he'd be contacting me.

I flipped open my phone.

"Things aren't looking so good. Marcus is picking you up."

My chest tightened and tears filled my eyes. Sobs begged to break free from my lips but I tried to contain it. I got up and walked out of the classroom. The teacher of course noticed, and said something to me but I didn't really catch it. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my heart beating in my ear. My hands were shaking and the muscles in my stomach clenched and cramped because they were trying to restraint the scream trying to break free.

I slide down against the lockers and buried my face into my palms as I tried not to cry too loudly. I was glad the teacher didn't care enough to follow me into the hall or send someone out to retrieve me. I didn't want to be seen this way and I didn't want anybody patting on me or telling me inspirational quotes and sentences of sympathy.

"What are you crying about?" asked a voice.

I looked up and it was the same guy I'd bumped into Earlier. I couldn't remember his name.

"Go away." I said, wanting him to get the picture and scram.

"Seriously… you're life can't be that bad. No new friends on your first day or something?"

"Go away! You don't even know me! I _wish_ I could just worry about that kind of stuff."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?'

"I don't… I just don't want your obvious sobbing and shrieking to get me caught while I'm walking the halls."

"Then get away from me!"

"No."

"Fine! I'll go!"

I got up and gathered my notebook. I was a little off balance. The news and horror of the possible outcomes was making me dizzy. A life without Missy would be… It wouldn't be a life. She's the only one who understands me.

I looked over and the guy was beside me.

"Why are you following me? Please! Just go away and forget you saw me."

"Well where are you going?"

"To the hospital."

"Why?"

"….."

"Why are you going to the hospital? Are you sick?"

"My sister has cancer and… she's gotten worse."

**Jackson**

A good deed. I'd almost forgotten how to do one of those but for some reason I wanted to help this tiny, nerdy looking girl that I found crying in the hallway. I remembered her from earlier. She was the girl who bumped into me. Now that I know her sister's sick I sort of feel bad for being so mean to her.

"I could give you a ride to the hospital."

"No thanks. My uncle is on his way... well, he'll be here in an hour."

"Look, I know you don't know me and we didn't start off on the right foot but you can trust me. I'll take you straight to the hospital. An hour is a long time to wait if your sister is sick."

"You'll take me straight there?'

"I swear."

She reached into her pocket and grabbed a can of pepper spray. She held is close to her chest.

"Straight to the hospital. If you try anything I'll hose you down."

"Fine."

The ride to the hospital was quiet with the exception of her sniffles. I didn't know what to say. I never know what to say when people are sad or crying. Even before this whole Kanima business I felt like the odd one out sometimes because honestly, I don't translate emotions well.

"It's going to be okay." I said, just trying to fill the empty space.

"Thank you but… I doubt it. This is her third time falling out of remission."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I didn't.

When we arrived at the hospital I parked out front.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, what's your name?"

"Chrissy."

"Well Chrissy… good luck."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I've decided to try and get inside the Kanima's head with my Kanima cam segment. This is what I think it would think like. Nothing really deep… Almost childlike._

**Kanima cam**

Searching…searching…for that smell. Kill, kill it. No, don't kill it. What was that? Run! Up, up… searching…for that smell. Kill it, don't kill it.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh my god!"

Noise, too much noise. Climb, go up, jumped back down.

"Grrr!"

Trouble, there's trouble coming.

"I knew you'd fuck up…"

Shiny, there's something shiny… What the hell is that? Get away! Climb up, run.

**Jackson**

I woke up naked, wrapped around my mailbox. The sun was just rising. The only person out was the paperboy, who looked at me in shock and amusement. Little freak.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Give me my damn paper and keep moving."

"Fine… freak!"

He sped off on his bike, laughing childishly. Some kids honestly need a good beating. Little prick. I went back inside, grateful that my parents weren't awake yet. This would be hard to explain. I went up to my room and showered, getting all the slime and grass off my body. I wish I could say that the hot spray made me feel better but it didn't. I still felt like shit. As if that's not enough, when I was brushing my teeth I threw up. I've never thought any type of vomit would be desirable but I wish I had regular puke. It's just this black goop. It looks like tar and it tastes like what I imagine tar and shit would taste like together. I threw up a sink full of tarshit. I'll need a new toothbrush after this morning.

I didn't want to go to school but I didn't want to stay home either. I'd heard my mother saying yesterday that she'd be working from home today. I don't want to be all cooped up here with her, making small talk. Plus, I'd have to make up a damn good excuse. I could always show her the tarshit in the sink but then she'd either pass out or make me go to the hospital and neither of those are plausible options. School it is… fuck me!

"Watch it motherfucker!"

"No lizard boy…you better fucking watch it. We didn't get you last night but we will."

"Isaac, problem here?" asked Scott.

"Oh great. Officer Mc Call is here to stop me from killing lizard boy. Tell me, how long have you two been fucking?"

"Not as long as I've been fucking your mother!" I said, probably making matters worse but not really caring.

"Don't you talk about my mother! Don't…"

"Isaac." said Erica. "Let's go. We'll deal with the human reptile later. Scott won't always be around to protect him."

They walked away and Scott turned to look at me.

"Well, I'm assuming you changed last night."

"Yeah… I guess so. I have to get to class."

I didn't want to talk about the Kanima. I still can't bring myself to call it "my other half" because it's just not me.

I went to English class. Today we were listening to a story on tape. The teacher was lazy so I wasn't surprised. For me, it meant nap time.

_ "Jackson, you are more special than other kids in some ways."_

_ "No! I'm not special! I'm different mom!"_

_ "You know we love you Jackson. Adopted or not you're our son!" _

_ "No! I'm not!"_

_ Jackson ran upstairs and hid in his closet. He knew that it couldn't be true. They couldn't love him as much as they'd love their real child. He was only second fiddle. He was something they settled for. If they'd been able to have kids of their own he'd be wherever he was at before they scooped him up and made him big and strong on the lies they fed him. Strangers, they were strangers to him._

"Jackson!"

"Ugh! What?"

"You were talking in your sleep in class Mr. Whittemore." Said the teacher. "Go get some water and get yourself together."

I went into the hallway. Water, right… that was sure to help tons. While I was out there I noticed a pen on the ground beside Coach Finstock's class. I was suddenly reminded of yesterday and of Chrissy and my one good deed.

I hadn't thought about her that much since I dropped her off at the hospital yesterday but now that I see this pen she's come to mind. I wonder what they said about her sister? It's not like I can call her and ask her. I don't even know the chick's last name. I know what I'll do. I went to the office. The secretary was chomping down donuts. I felt sympathy for her rolling chair.

"Whittemore. What can I do you for?"

There isn't enough money.

"I need to know an address Ms. Gorgeous, I mean… Ms. Gordon."

"Oh you… Who is she?"

"Chrissy… she's new here."

"Oh yes… Chrissy Deaton. What do you need it for?"

"I wanted to send a gift basket to her. Her sister's sick."

"Yeah… I know. That's nice of you Jackson. Really nice."

It was easier than stealing candy from a baby. A few compliments and a beautifully wrapped lie were all I needed to get where she lived. The name Deaton sounds familiar though…

**Chrissy**

"Girl you need to stop worrying about me and go talk to that hot guy you said dropped you off yesterday."

"I never said he was hot."

"If he drives a Porsche in high school…he's hot.

"Porsche posh… I'm staying with you Missy."

"What are you going to do Chrissy?"

"About what?"

"In three months when I'm gone?"

"You aren't going anywhere."

She looked at me with complete and total seriousness on her face.

"I won't let you die."

"Chrissy… I'm tired and I want to stay with you and mom and dad but I'm so sick of fighting. I can't take it anymore."

"It's not fair. It…it should have been me."

"Don't ever say that again! Look, you'll go on to live. You have to. You have to stop being so closed in and withdrawn or else nobody will get to know you the way I do. That will be bad if they don't because they won't get the change to love you as much as I do."

"Missy…"

"You'll be fine. Think of it this way, you'll gain a new wardrobe."

"Only you could talk about clothes at a time like this."

I stayed at the hospital until my mom got back. She'd left to go home and get some rest and to give us time to talk. The doctors have given up on Missy. They say there's nothing more they can do and even if they could… she said she's tired and wants to rest. I can see her point but I'm selfish and I want her here with me.

My father drove me back to my Uncle Marcus' house. He was going back to the hospital too so I'd be alone. My uncle practically lived in his vet clinic so it was unlikely he'd be home before ten.

I stood on the porch looking for my keys in my backpack. I finally found them but I dropped them. I bent down to get them but somebody beat me to it. Jackson.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"Please… why would I stalk you?"

"That's a good question but it doesn't explain what you're doing here Jackson."

"I just wanted to check on you."

"How'd you get this address?"

"It was so easy that I'm keeping it a secret. Can I come in?"

"No. it's just that… it's not my house and I don't trust you."

"How's your sister?"

"Dying."  
"That's fucked up."

"I know."

"So you were at the hospital all day?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"I have hot pockets in the freezer."

"Wanna go out for pizza?"

"I have hot pockets in the freezer."

"You'd choose hot pockets over hot, steamy, cheesy, greasy pizza?"

"Fine. Order it and we'll eat it on the porch."

"Fine."

He ordered the pizza and we sat on the porch, watching the darkness eat the last remaining bits of light. I didn't know what to say to Jackson. So far I'd been saying everything that comes to my mind. It was my way of pushing him away but he was resisting so either he had extremely high self confidence, extraordinarily thick skin…or he really was just a homicidal rapist looking for a victim.

"So, what's your thing?" I asked.

"What do you mean…w hat's my thing?"

"You look like you're into some kind of sport. What is it?"

"Lacrosse."

"Oh. Are you any good?"

"I'm the co captain of the team."

"Second best huh?"

"…." He looked at me with narrowed eyes and an expression of annoyance.

"Sorry. That was a low blow."

"I was captain until… until some little prick took my spotlight."

"You're still in the spotlight. You get a separate yearbook picture than the rest of the team right?"

"Yeah."

"And colleges will still be breathing down your neck, right? Well…unless you're stupid. Are you stupid?"

"Yes. I mean… yes, colleges will still be breathing down my neck and no… I'm not stupid."

"Well lighten up buddy. It's not like you'll be planning a funeral anytime soon."

The thought of Missy in a coffin being lowered to the ground hit me. It anchored me to reality and I realized that would soon be happening. I'd be telling her goodbye. We'd be closing her eyes. I burst into tears.

"Are you going to cry all night? The pizza will be here in five minutes."

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really."

"Well…how do you feel?"

His words sounded stressed, like he wasn't used to saying them.

"I feel…lost."

"Well… join the club."

I sat back down and we continued waiting for the pizza. It was silent for a while but there was one thing I had to know.

"Why are you being nice to me and stuff?"

"I don't know…" he said, sounding a little confused. "I guess I just feel like it."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months later**

**Chrissy**

It's been a crazy couple of months to say the least. About two months ago my sister went missing but she appeared on our doorstep one morning about a month ago completely okay. She was in perfect health, which was a miracle. Even though she has been acting rather strange I'm happy to have her back in my life for good. At least, I hope for good.

My sister's new lease on life gave me a new love for life so I took the advice she's been giving and I let people get to really know me. She was right because I have a few friends now. Stiles, Allison and Scott have turned out to be a very odd, but suitable group. They are crazy but I feel like I fit in with them. Then there's Jackson. I don't know how to define out relationship. We aren't dating. We aren't just friends either though. We talk all the time. Usually from the time I wake up in the morning we're texting and then we end up hanging out and talking more. I would never expect someone like him to get me but he does. Either that or he's very good at manipulating and pretending. My heart hopes we truly have that much in common but my mind tells me that it's highly unlikely and he just knows a naïve dummy when he sees one. We haven't gone out on any dates yet but today he sent me a text asking me to meet him at "Club Crave" tonight. I'm not old enough to get in, so I don't know how that will work, plus I'm a little scared that it's just a joke and he wants to stand me up for a laugh. I decided to ask Allison about it.

"So…you think it's legit?"

"Well… I don't know. What you've told me about the talking and listening isn't typical Jackson behavior. He's usually an ass unless he's up to something so I say you should go but be careful. I would come with you but me and Sco…"

"I know, you and Scott have plans. Have fun."

"Thanks. Call me and tell me how this goes."

When I got home there was a black Camero parked in the driveway and Missy was about to get into it.

"Missy!"

"Oh hey sis… What's up?"

"Who is this? Where are you going?"

"This… it's my friend Derek and we're going to hang out. I've marked a dress and shoes in my closet for you to wear tonight. Have fun, for once."

I went into the house and nearly tripped over a box. We are moving, not back to Washington but into a small house. Now that missy isn't sick anymore, and we're able to get caught up on the bills we're getting back on our feet. Since Missy and me both like Beacon Hills, my mother and father have decided to plant roots here. My father says he's moving here, as soon as he can find work. Things are coming together nicely. I just wonder what happened to Missy. I'm happy that she's alive and all but she's been acting a little off, mostly she's been secretive. I just hope all is as good as it seems with her.

* * *

I borrowed my mother's car. She let me have it without any fuss, probably because I've never gotten in trouble and she's not worried that I ever will. It felt like I was wrapped in a napkin while trying to walk on stilts in the dress and shoes Missy loaned me. I got to the club and got out. I started texting Jackson but before I could finish it he grabbed my hand.

"Hey… I'm glad you decided to come."

"How will we get in?"

He led me towards a dark, drippy alley. There was a door back there. The handle was barely holding on and there was a sign on it that read "Employees Only." When we went through the door there were a series of hallways that Jackson led me through until finally we made it to the party. I'd never actually been in a club or any kind of party before so it was new for me. I knew though, that I wanted to dance. So I did, as soon as my heels hit the dance floor.

I don't remember ever being able to let loose like this. It felt good to just be able to let my hair down. After a few minutes I kicked the insanely high hells off too and I pulled Jackson onto the dance floor. He was a little stiff getting started but he soon loosened up to and danced with me.

After some fast songs the DJ slowed it down a little bit to something slower. I was about to go to the bar to order a coke but Jackson grabbed my hand. My heart was already beating out of my chest but it seemed to jump when he touched me and I got butterflies. I leaned into him, and he placed one of his hands on my hip. My heart jumped again and the butterflies in my stomach got more restless.

"I am glad I came tonight… for the record."

"I'm glad you came tonight too. Otherwise it would have been a little difficult to do this."

He kissed me and I didn't know what to do. My heart liked it. My lips loved it but my brain was telling me to back away. Something just tells me I'll eventually get the short end of the stick if I get involved with Jackson but I don't care… I guess I just don't care.

**Jackson**

Songs changed and we were still kissing. I just knew for sure she wouldn't let me kiss her at all but I guess I was wrong. I'm usually never wrong about girls but I've been off my game lately so I'm not surprised that I was wrong about this. I'm just glad she's letting me do it. I've been wondering what it would be like to kiss her. That disturbs me because I was never the type to wonder. I usually already knew what it was like to kiss anybody I wanted to kiss. But here lately I find myself stalking Chrissy on foot just so I can bump into her while she's buying candy from the gas station or window shopping for jewelry at the consignment shops. I think this fucking Kanima is obsessed with her and its making me follow her and talk to her and watch her and fall for her. Jackson Whittemore does not fucking fall for anybody, everybody falls for him! I especially don't fall for girls like her.

I just like the way she listens to me and she tells me what I don't want to hear. Her honesty stings but I appreciate it and I like how generous she is. When I follow her around I notice that she always gives money to Benny, the homeless man in front of the gas station and on Saturday afternoons she always goes to the nursing home. There are more things that I like about her but those stand out to me, mostly because nobody else gives Benny money every time they see him and nobody our age ever goes to the nursing home.

I'm not thrilled with the way she makes me act. I'm like some kind of puppy, following her around. I even leave class early to be at her classroom when the bell rings, but I always make myself ghost before she can see me. Even though I hate feeling some damn emotional I like being distracted from my failures and the fact that I'm still a wanted man. Still, being around her reminds me that there's one more person added to the list of people wanting to kill me. Missy Deaton. Derek gave her the bite and not only did it cure her cancer, it made her officially one of my enemies. It's just a good thing she doesn't go to school too. It's enough trouble having to deal with Isaac and Erica's dumb asses on a daily basis.

After the kiss the club just became better. I'm not really that into dancing but she wanted me to so I did. I don't know why I picked a club for this moment knowing damn well I can't dance but I'm glad I did because she's having a blast.

"Jackson, what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"I need to go."

"Okay…let's go."

We got outside and I walked her to her car.

"I had a good time tonight." She said, with a shy smile.

"Me too."

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. Before I knew it our lips were locked again and she ran her fingers through my hair while I wrapped my arms around her, not intending to let her go. For fuck's sake, what's come over me?

"Jackson… I have to get home now."

"Okay. Hey Chrissy?"

"Huh?"

"Make sure you tell Allison what a great kisser I am when you dish to her tonight. "

She punched me before kissing me on the cheek and getting into her car. I watched her drive down the street and I started on my way then the unthinkable happened. I started to feel weird. Not regular weird but Kanima weird. I saw the scales and the claws and then suddenly I was out, like a light.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of cars. I jumped up and realized that I was on an alley. I didn't know exactly which alley I was in though. It wasn't the one behind the club, if it were the parking lot would have been across the street. I peeped my head out from the darkness and I saw that I was down the street from the club. I also saw that there was a police cruiser in front of a butcher shop. There was glass on the sidewalk. I decided to listen in.

"Look I'll write a report for the vandalism but I think you'll have a pretty hard time finding a couple pounds of ground beef and a few legs of lamb. Whoever he was he must have had a runny nose or something. It looks like he left some snot on the counter."

The next thing I heard was the man screaming and then calling an ambulance. I must have broken in and eaten that meat! I took off running before the ambulance or more police officers could arrive. I got several honks from drivers and an old lady whistled at me while I was running to my car. When I finally made it, I was relieved to see it still sitting there. I was also relieved the see that my clothes were close to it. Even my wallet, keys and phone were there. Either people didn't pay attention, or they were very honest in this neighborhood.

I put on the clothes, well, I tied them around me, and I drove home. This time when I arrived my parents were awake. I would definitely have some explaining to do. Especially considering the fact that my clothes fell completely off while I was walking up the steps.

I walked in and my mother dropped the pitcher of orange juice she was holding. My father chocked on his food.

"Jackson, honey…why are you naked?" asked my mother. "and is that blood on your chest?"

"This is not blood… It's juice from freshly picked berries. I'm naked because I'm a nudist now. It makes me happy."

"Son are you feeling okay?" asked my father.

"I'm feeling great dad. Better than I have in ages."

When I got upstairs I showered and washed the evidence of the break in, off of me. I was glad I didn't have the need to throw up any tarshit this morning. It would have really brought me down. Even though I did change into the Kanima last night, which I only know because I woke up naked in an alley, I'm still on a high from last night. I just still can't get over how weird this whole thing is for me. I've never chased a girl, never been into the cutesy little romantic shit either. Usually it's just physical.

_ It was freshman year and Jackson had just found out he'd made the lacrosse team. He wanted to tell his dad, mainly so that he could start looking at cars for when he turned sixteen. He already knew it had to be fast, whatever he picked. _

_ One of his teammates was going to be throwing a party and since he was part of that crowd now, he had to be there._

_ The party was out of control. Things were being broken. Kids were getting drunk and high and sex was everywhere. Jackson felt right at home. He was having a few beers too. While he was watching two girls make out, another girl, a redhead, approached him._

_ "I've just wanted to tell you that you're hot." _

_ "Thank you. Who are you?" he asked._

_ "Lydia." _

_ "Jackson."_

_ "Well Jackson… you should call me sometime."_

_ She slipped him a little piece of paper with her number on it. She was hot so he decided to text her… it quickly turned into sexting._


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackson**

I woke up in the back of a car… a jeep to be more specific. I knew where I was. I was in Stiles' car. I changed…again. I looked down and there was no sign of blood either dried or mixed in with the slim so that must mean nobody got hurt. I heard voices again. It was almost like the night they had the little meeting about me right after the Argents killed Ms. Morell.

"So he's proven he's not a danger Derek. Missy, what would Chrissy think if Jackson suddenly went missing? She'd investigate to no end and she'd find out something she didn't want to know." Said Scott, playing my advocate again… I'm starting to think I should re-evaluate my opinion of him.

"Derek… Scott has a point. Jackson hasn't hurt anybody. The only thing we've linked him to is a butcher shop robbery. Plus, Chrissy cares about him." Said Missy, I guess she might be alright after all.

"Yeah, well… whatever if he's not killing anybody let him live. I don't really care. It's not like Lydia would give me three seconds either way." said Stiles, he's such a hater.

"Fine. I'll get Erica and Isaac off his ass."

"Good." said Scott.

"So we all agree, the hunt for Jackson is off?" asked Allison

"Agreed." Said Everyone.

After finding out I was no longer a wanted man I found myself drifting back to sleep. The next time I woke up I was in my own room. It was three in the afternoon so my parents were already gone and I probably wouldn't see them again until I had to attend that stupid banquet tomorrow night so I decided to stay in bed. School was out now and Chrissy would probably have homework, gaming or volunteering to do. I let myself rest easy.

**Chrissy**

Aside from visiting the nursing home my Saturday was empty. Jackson had to attend a banquet with his parents. My parents were on a date. My uncle was relaxing for the first time in ages. Stiles finally had a real date with Lydia and Scott and Allison were going to be somewhere, no doubt, joined at the pelvis. The only person in the house was Missy and I wanted to hang out with her but she was about to go out with Derek.

"I know he's older and you're older and I'm just your yappy little sister but I won't be yappy. Look, I'm not yapping."

"You're yapping Chrissy and you can't come. It's not safe… I mean… that's not what I meant."

"Missy, is everything okay? Is Derek hurting you?"

"What? Gosh no! He's… he's great it's just that... look, you can come next time. I promise."

"What are you hiding from me Missy Janelle Deaton? I know you're hiding something. You're gone all the time. You're secretive and quiet and…"

"I came back from the brink of death after a few weeks on a milk carton."

"Missy… I just want to know what's going on. Mom and Dad might not notice because they're so glad you're okay and that we can get back to normal but I do… I notice. This Derek guy has changed you."

"Chrissy. I know you're worried and one day I'll let you know what's up I just can't right now. Just know that nobody's getting hurt or doing drugs or anything crazy like that. Okay?"

"Fine… keep your little secrets. See if I care. I'll play my game and slay this Kraken."

"Atta girl…you make that Kraken wish he'd never been released. I know you're mad at me right now but know that I have to keep secrets for the time being. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go on with your sneaky, creepy looking boyfriend."

"Well if my boyfriend is sneaky and creepy looking yours is slimy like a snake." Said Missy before ruffling my hair and walking out the door. "Bye Chrissy, don't wait up."

The house was quiet aside from the sounds of the Kraken falling to its death because of me. That was a big win that bumped me up a level on the website and it also took up about four hours so by the time I was done, I was also sleepy.

**Kanima kam**

There was something hot, moving behind the thing. Get in, no, don't get in. Stay and watch this hot thing moving.

**Jackson**

I woke up to see the moon and rose bushes. I rose up only to find myself naked, of course, and in somebody's shrubbery. Though it wasn't just anybody's shrubbery, it was Chrissy's. I could smell her from here. I got up and looked in the window only to realize she was in the bed asleep and wrapped around her pillow. Her curly hair was scattered all over her head and she looked angry.

I would have stayed there looking at her forever but I heard a car coming. I took off into the forest until I made it back to my house. My car was still in the driveway and my parent's was too. When I got in the house it was completely dark and from their room I heard snores. They were sleeping so that meant they weren't looking for me. I went into the bathroom and washed off before going to bed. Two Kanima incidents in two nights. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing. I can't turn into the fucking lizard every night. Can I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson**

"So, you sealed the deal on her yet?" asked Danny

"What's that?"

"Sex, Jackson. You feeling okay?"

"Oh…um, not yet."

"You've been dating for five months and no sex. I'm shocked."

"Well, we have better things to do."

"Well I'll be damned. Jackson Whittemore has fallen in love."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks…still not my type."

"For the record, I'm still and will always be….everybody's type."

"I'm going to get ready for this dance."

"Yeah me too. See you later."

"Alright."

Chrissy came out of the building. She was walking and talking with Allison. I think they were supposed to be getting ready at Lydia's. I won't lie… at first the thought of Chrissy hanging out with Lydia bothered me. I wondered if Lydia would say something mean to Chrissy, or if Chrissy would pull Lydia's hair out. A catfight over me would be flattering but I wouldn't want anybody getting hurt. Now that Lydia is with Stiles though, I'm breathing a little easier.

"Hey."

"Hey Jackson. Be here on time, okay. Don't stand me up."

"Please Chrissy; I'm not brave enough to do that. You're fucking crazy."

"I'm not! I'm not crazy! I'll see you tonight?"

"For sure."

She kissed my lips quickly and then walked away. I found myself wishing it'd lasted longer. I guess Danny's words were hard to hear, but they were damn true. I must have fallen for her. It's strange. I've never been so attached to anybody. I never imagined myself falling for anybody. Especially not a girl with face consuming glasses who is part of an online gaming community and bosses me around. I don't really like the feeling… I feel crazy and not being the center of my own attention feels unnatural. Dealing with all of these emotions and feeling make me feel like I'm insane. I just… can't remember the last time I wasn't completely and totally engulfed by anger, distress and skintight anxiety.

_ Jackson, just eight years old came inside the house from practicing swimming in the backyard pool. He was headed into the living room but he overheard his parents talking. Usually he'd go in anyway but he decided to listen in because they sounded happy and he wanted to know why, in case they didn't tell him._

_ "I'm so happy honey! We'll finally have one of our own." said his father._

_ "We have Jackson… he's ours."_

_ "You know what I mean… our flesh and blood."_

_ He went back outside and jumped into the pool. He swam to the bottom, intending to let himself drown. He ended up coming up for air. Nobody even came to check on him. Probably because he wasn't their flesh and blood._

* * *

Allison's car disappeared and I turned around to go to mine. But I didn't notice Scott standing there.

"You hate to see her go, don't you?"

"Scott what the fuck? You almost gave me a damn heart attack!"

"Sorry… I just couldn't help but notice that you've gotten pretty serious with Chrissy."

"Oh for fuck's sake…what is this? Analyze Jackson's relationship day?"

"Maybe, I haven't checked the calendar. All I'm saying is be careful… don't hurt her. She'll be crushed enough when she finds out what Missy is now and what you are."

"I'm doing my best not to hurt her. Trust me. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do." "Well… good. Oh and there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"Tonight, while you're letting Chrissy paint your fingernails, I'll be making love to Allison."

"I'm going to kill you McCall!"

I looked good in my suit. I always do. My car was shined up. I was ready to go to the dance. When I got out to the car though, I started to feel strange… Kanima strange. The pain hit me, my bones started snapping, my teeth elongated and my skin was being replaced by scales. I blacked out.

**Chrissy**

I sat at the table playing with the little confetti stars. I put them over the candles and watched them burn. I've been stood up. We're three hours into the dance and still no sign of Jackson. No phone call. Not text. No Morse code or bat signal or message by bird…nothing. My friends have been trying to cheer me up but I managed to run them off with my "charming" attitude right now. I don't want them to spend their night this way. Trying to make me happy.

Some part of me was worried that something bad had happened to him while another part of me wondered if he wasn't doing this on purpose. I got up and went into the hallway. I tried calling him again but I got no answer. I went to voicemail.

I found myself inside the girls locker room crying. I was worried and hurt and angry and I couldn't help it. I hated myself for feeling this way and every time I tried to hold in my cry a louder sob just broke free from my chest. So, I ugly-cried myself to sleep, on the floor of the girls locker room with the thud of the music from the dance in the background.

* * *

I woke up and instantly remembered what I was doing on the cold tile floor of the locker room. I got up and caught my balance. I looked at my phone and saw that it was past twelve o clock. The dance is over and I could tell because of the dead silence. I walked out of the locker room and started towards the door only to be stopped dead in my tracks. There was something at the end of the hallway. Something with glowing eyes. Something that was fucking huge. I was frozen with fear for a second, wondering if it was just my eyes playing tricks on me but I knew my glasses were seeing correctly. It started coming my way. I ran, as fast as I could around the corner but it was gaining on me. There was nobody around to help me. I went down the hall looking for unlocked classrooms but they were all locked! Dammit, I heard its heavy paw steps on the ceiling. It was close.

I kept running and I came to the stairs. There was a tiny space under them. I went underneath it and put my hand over my mouth to try and hold in the scream that was dying to rip free. I stopped breathing, because if I did I knew it would give me away. I stayed completely still. I heard the footsteps again. It was on the floor. The sound of its claws clicking along the linoleum let me know that it was getting closer. I didn't imagine myself dying this way. Being eaten by some monster!

It walked past the space and I saw the thing in its entirety. It was like a giant lizard… with needle like teeth and razor sharp claws. Behind it was a trail of slime. It seemed to have lost me at least I thought so. It jutted out its forked tongue and turned around completely, coming right into the space. It shrieked at me but I couldn't scream. I was frozen, no, paralyzed with fear. It sniffed me, letting out guttural growls with every whiff of me it got. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad until it turned around to walk away. It let out another shriek and I couldn't help but see what it was doing. It looked like it was changing. The tail disappeared, the scales slowly vanished to reveal flesh and the claws retracted into fingertips. That's when I realized who this was. It was Jackson.

I didn't know what to do. The guy I've fallen in love with is a lizard. A big slimy lizard with claws and little pointy teeth. I wanted to run for the hills but another part wanted to check on him. So I got a broom from the space I was in and I poked him in the ribs with the end of it. He stretched and groaned until finally he opened his eyes.

"Chrissy?"

I backed up with the broom still in my hand.

"Stay back… I'll hit you I swear it!"

"Chrissy, I can explain."

"You're a lizard-man. Was your plan to get me alone somewhere and eat me all along? Is that what you want? You sick fucker!"

"Please! Let me explain!" He got up.

"Stay back, I'm sorry I said those things, please just let me go! People will look for me!"

"You think I'd hurt you?"

"I don't know."

I turned to walk away but I slipped in the slime and fell. While I was getting up I found myself falling back down. Now I wasn't paralyzed with fear, I was just literally paralyzed.

**Jackson**

Fuck fuck fuck fuck! It's not fair. Everybody can control their other side but me. No, my fucking curse has to come upon me like a damn seizure. Nobody knows what triggers it. Nobody knows what triggers my change back to being human and now it's ruined everything.

I picked Chrissy up and carried her to my house, naked, in the middle of the night. I had to gag her with her own stockings though because she was screaming her head off and I didn't want to attract anybody.

My parents weren't home, which wasn't anything new, so it was safe for her to be in my house. I carried her up to my room, laid her on the bed and took off the gag. Then I took a quick shower and changed into pajamas.

"Jackson please, I wouldn't taste very good… I'm begging you! Don't eat me or kill me!"

"I won't eat you Chrissy. I don't eat anybody. Do you want to know the full story?"

"Does it involve me dying?'

"Didn't I just say I wouldn't hurt you?"

"Well… fine."

"You remember how when we first met I had this need to be number one?"

"Yeah."

"Well… some months ago, about a year now, Scott became faster, stronger, better… than he'd ever been before. He took my spot and I wanted it back so I pestered him and stalked him until I found out his secret. He'd been turned into a werewolf. Naturally, I wanted what he had so that I could get my title back so I went to Derek Hale to get the bite."

"Derek's a werewo…"

"Just like your sister."

"my…Missy…."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way. Don't let her know you know…"

More tears started streaming down the side of her face. I wiped them.

"I went to Derek and I got him to bite me. When he did I thought I'd be invincible. I imagined being on top again but things started to go wrong. I started oozing black slime. Derek told me my body was rejecting the bite. I felt like a failure again. And then people started dying. Their bodies were mutilated, hearts torn right out."

"You killed them?"

"Yes but I don't remember anything when I'm the Kanima. Someone was controlling me and making me kill. That person's dead now so I haven't killed anybody since but this is what I am. You just don't know what I'd give to be normal again. I black out and wake up naked, covered in slime, bruises… you name it. I don't have anybody, it's like I'm surrounded by people but I'm still always by myself until you're around. You have to believe me. I wouldn't ever hurt you Chrissy. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know about this crazy shit but I can't let you leave me. I love you."

What the fuck did I just say? I just told Chrissy that I loved her while she paralyzed on my bed. Things were silent for about an hour. I just sat on the floor by the bed while she lay there. At some point I'd even started crying. Me, actually crying. More than just the sole manly tear I rarely let escape. I sobbed… sobbed like a baby. The last time I cried this hard I found out I was adopted.

There had been a ton of silence. I knew it was over… I knew Chrissy was going to break it off with me. I'd be lucky if she agreed not to tell anybody about my other side. I'd be lucky if I didn't get charged for kidnapping. Before I could think anymore about the worst things that could happen I felt her fingers through my hair. I turned around and Chrissy was sitting up, black streaks from the her mascara were all over her face, her hair was all over her head and her glasses were crooked. Even looking distraught and totally petrified she was beautiful.

"This is fucked up Jackson. You're a lizard."

"It's actually called a Kanima and I know… I know it's fucked up. That's why I understand if you want to dump me."

"I thought about it. I guess I either have a death wish or I'm insane but I'm not breaking up with you. I love you too."  
**Chrissy**

I was scared, even more frightened than I was when his lizard was chasing me through the halls of Beacon Hills High! My boyfriend is a Kanima, though he originally wanted to be a werewolf. I honestly get the feeling that him being a werewolf would be less terrifying. Oh shit, my sister is a werewolf! I knew I didn't like Derek Hale for some reason.

Jackson turned around to face me and I wiped his tears. I'd never seen him so vulnerable before. If I wasn't seeing it happen I could easily believe that he'd never consciously shed a tear before in his life. I wanted him close to me. There's no way to explain why, but I just did. I placed my hands on his face and I brought my lips to his. I was still trembling but I didn't know why.

The kiss deepened the closer he got to me. We quickly became horizontal and his weight knocked the wind out of me. His kisses on my neck shocked my entire body and sent shivers down to the pit of my stomach. His tongue skimmed across my teeth as the kiss yet grew more passionate. His left hand was stroking my thigh while his right reached around and unzipped the side of my dress. Stop him? I probably should have but I didn't want to. With every wet, sloppy kiss placed onto my neck and chest I wanted what was coming even more.

I pulled his shirt up and over his head. I tossed it to the side. His body felt hot against mine. It was unfamiliar having somebody else's flesh against mine but it didn't feel bad. It was like a slow build up; every meeting of our lips was like a grain of sand in an hour glass. My bra went next and Jackson made a trail of kisses from the space under my breasts to just below my belly button as he slid my panties off.

I felt him against my core and inner thigh. My heart jumped and I got butterflies. I was nervous but I was also anxious, anxious for this to happen. I pushed his pajamas down to the best of my ability and he handled the rest, kicking them onto the floor.

"Sure? He asked."

"Yeah… I'm sure."

There was a rush of pain, though it wasn't excruciating and I found that I'd stopped breathing. Then I realized there was someone else inside of me. A wave of regret, contentment, sorrow, joy and pure, electrifying panic went through me.

I grinded my body into his while he impelled himself into me. My body started to warm up. It felt like someone was blowing heat onto me. It started at my fingertips, leaving a cool sensation in its path until it reached my core. With every stroke the heat got hotter and moved faster, to my core just to start again until suddenly my body exploded. I felt cold, a little hot and tingly. Very very tingly.

I couldn't move for the moment. It wouldn't be the first time tonight I've been paralyzed though. This is actually enjoyable… being paralyzed from pleasure. Jackson placed kisses on my chest, in between my breasts while letting out soft grunts, indicating his own euphoria. Once we were done we just lay there. Tonight has been crazy and I know I just complicated things but I don't care… I guess I just don't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three months later**

**Chrissy**

He pushed into me one final time, making me shiver and vibrate with tingles and the indecisive temperature of orgasm. I moaned out and he kissed my knees while reaching completion. My legs were over his shoulders so when he collapsed onto me his face was on my belly. He kissed it tenderly, making my stomach jump. This has been our summer. During the day, for a few days a week I work at the vet with my uncle and Jackson goes to lacrosse training sessions. But at night it's a different story. We have sex until I'm just about to spend to sit down and until he's been milked to worthlessness. His parents are always gone, it's almost like he has a house of his own. My parents don't care…so it's almost like I'm grown. So we've been humping each other like crazy. Between the sex we talk. Between the Kanima episodes we fuck. Sometimes I think I might be an addict.

My parents don't know I'm having sex or that I have a boyfriend. They do know that I've changed. My mother notes how I spend time alone; starting into space or thin air like it's a feature film. I've also started wearing my hair down. I no longer keep my curly, nearly afro-ish locks in a bun atop my head. I feel wild, I look wild now too. The only person who really knows is Missy. She says I smell different.

We lay beside each other panting on the bed.

"Are your parents going to be home soon?" I asked.

"No…not until the morning." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "What do you want to do now?"

"Finish that game of a million questions we were playing before this happened."

"Okay go…"

"Would you rather go into the store to buy me pads or feminine ointment."

"Neither."

"Not an option."

"Oh for fuck's sake… the pads." He replied. "Would you rather me be a normal human or a werewolf."

"Hmmm" I had to think about the question. "I know this might sound weird but I'm okay with you being what you are. Especially since you're learning to turn at will. Even though you still have black outs."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. I do."

I wrapped myself around him and we lay there until we drifted off to sleep. Sometimes it makes me scared how deeply I've fallen for him. I always wonder what'll happen if he gets tired of me or if he dies? I worry all the time. Mostly because when he blacks out he ends up in the strangest places. On the sides of the road, on roof tops and in people's front lawns… usually mine. It's scary.

When the alarm went off for me to get dressed, go home and pretend like I'd been sleeping at Lydia's, my heart jumped and beat out of my chest. I hate alarm clocks. Damned things!

Jackson got up too and looked at me with a smug little smirk. I was closer so I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Every morning, when the alarm goes off, it's a constant battle between us to get to the bathroom first. There's more than one in this house and while it would look weird for his parents to see him in the guest bathroom naked as the day is long, it'd be downright shocking for them to find a naked girl in the bathroom showering.

I came out full dressed. He was walking back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked incredible. There was no time for sex though. He got dressed and we hopped into his car. He dropped me off at my house, leaving me with a kiss.

"So, my parents texted me and told me they were taking me out for dinner tonight."

"That's nice of them." I said.

"I want you to come."

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Of course. Now's a good time too. So will you?"

"Of course. What do I wear?"

"Clothes… are you sure you're as smart as you look, Urkel?" he said, putting rings around his eyes to mock my glasses.

I punched him and got out of the car. I heard the window rolling down.

"Have a good day." He said before speeding off.

"You too" I whispered, praying that he heard me.

**Jackson**

"Oh everybody leave him alone! He's whipped!" everybody smacked at me with their towels and jerseys. Immature assholes.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not whipped!"

"No you're not whipped…" said Isaac "You're pussy whipped."

"I'm not pussy whipped."

"I don't know…you seem a little pussy whipped to me Jackson." Said Scott.

"You're one to talk!"

Getting teased felt weird, I didn't like it. Not one bit. I don't know how but I'd suddenly become the topic of discussion in the locker room after practice. It started with Danny asked me about Chrissy. I told him that she was doing well and he said I looked in love and the teasing because. Fucking assholes. They might have a point though.

I find myself buying condoms every day because we go through them quickly. This is the only upside to having parents who really don't care about you. You get to do whatever you want. I never feel more connected to anybody more than I do when I'm making love, yes making love, to Chrissy. It's not only the sex either. We talk, usually about nothing but we are always talking about something. After everybody in the locker room cleared out it was only me, Scott and Stiles. They were talking about some double date but their voices started to fade and the sound of my own heartbeat grew in my heart. The scales, the pain, the horror…started.

"Jackson… Jackson! Just hold on!" said Scott.

"Oh for fuck's sake! We have gotta find him an anchor!" said Stiles

"Think about lacrosse!"

My neck twisted.

"Not helping Scott!" yelled Stiles.

"Your car."

My vision started to fade.

"Chrissy! Think about Chrissy!" Yelled Stiles.

I thought about the time I went to pick her up from work and she was nurturing an injured dog. She was so gentle with it and I remember thinking how beautiful she was. She could even whole heartedly love a stupid, bony, flee ridden tramp-dog. My vision started to come back, organs started to shift back and the scales disappeared. My legs still became weak though, I fell back. I stayed in the floor with dumb and dumber hovering over me, trying to decide whether I was okay or dying. When I got enough energy I got up.

"Well Jackson, I think we've done it. We've gotten you an anchor. You may be okay now."

"yeah.. Hopefully so. I guess I should thank you." I said to Scott

"Yeah, you should." Said Stiles.  
"So many things we should do… aren't there?"

"Douche bag!" Yelled Stiles.

"Thank you!" I yelled back.

I was on cloud nine. I knew how to control this other side of me. I might never have to change into the Kanima again if I'm lucky.

**Whaddya think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kanima**

Up, no, down… someone's there! Into the bushes!

"You don't have to run anymore… I know you're afraid."

Get closer.

"We're really the same. Just looking for a friend."

Get closer. Friend….

**Jackson**

I woke up and I was in my room. I must have changed last night in my sleep. That's the only thing that explains how I don't remember anything. It's Saturday so I'm going to pick up Chrissy. We're supposed to be going hiking. It's not really my thing but she wants to see the flowers and animals along the trail so we're going. I felt a little strange though… really strange.

When I got to the vet's office I went inside. Scott was at the front desk. The strange feeling came back, though it wasn't Kanima strange. It was something else…something worse. It was like I being pushed into the backseat of my own mind and body. I could only watch. Somebody else was speaking for me.

"Jackson, picking up Chrissy?"

"Yeah."

"You feeling okay? You look a little peaked."

"I'm just fine."

He gave me a sideways glance and I wanted to yell out for help but I couldn't. Chrissy came out and washed her hands, and then she gave me a kiss. I returned to myself.

"Hey, you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah… I am."

Scott looked at me strangely when he came to the front. I looked back at him and I mouthed "help" before I lost control of my body again.

**Chrissy**

The hike has been fun. The flowers are pretty, the animals are cute and the wind is blowing so it's not really that hot but I can tell it'll be storming later.

After a few hours walking the through woods, over bridges and through gorgeous plant life we came to rest at a little clearing. I had packed a picnic in my tote so I set it up. Jackson didn't help and he was slow to sit once I had everything set up. He was quiet today and acting weird. He didn't talk much, he didn't smile either. In fact if it were possible you'd think he was some kind of robot.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine!" he yelled.

"You know what, now I know what your problem is. You've come down with a case of asshole fever apparently."

"I'm an asshole?"

"Yes."

I got up, grabbing my things and I started walking. He caught up to me and grabbed me by the wrist. I felt wetness running down it and into my palm. I looked down and I was bleeding. He had claws, though not venomous ones, dug into my arm.

"Jackson… you're hurting me!"

"Shut up! You wanted me, huh? Well this is me."

The claws went in deeper.

"This is what I am. You're so stupid. You should have run for the hills when you found out what I was."

"Jackson, stop it."

"But what did you do?"

"Jackson!"

"You opened your legs like a common whore."

His eyes changed. I knew he was changing so I punched him in the nose. He let go of me and I ran, as fast as I could and I got lost…quickly. The forest was full of sounds and movement and things only got louder as the sun got lower and the sky grew darker and cloudier. I was lost in the woods and to make matters worse... I had no signal on my phone and it started to pour down rain. The wind was now cold and it seemed like the entire forest floor had been turned into a swamp. To top it all off my wrist hurt like hell. Though, not at much as my heart.

When I made it to the main road I could have cried for relief. I started walking, not really sure which way town was. I just found comfort in knowing that somebody might possibly see me. While I was walking a car drove by… it stopped and I realized it was my uncle's. I got in.

For a few seconds things were quiet but not for long.

"Jackson's in trouble." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Chrissy you should know that I know everybody about the strange population here."

"You know about wer…"

"Yes. Our family is like an advisor and friend of the Hales and others."

"Do mom and dad know? Does Missy know?"

"Missy does. Your parents don't. I was the chosen advisor… my father picked me to pick up the responsibility and Chrissy… I'll choose you."

"Okay, this is weird. I still don't see what this has to do with Jackson."

"About a year ago a werewolf, Peter Hale."

"Let me guess, he was Derek's dad."

"His uncle… he was killed, Derek had to do it. He was out of control and murderous. He's who turned Scott. Anyway, a few days ago Derek went missing. I helped Missy look for him and when we found him he was passed out in the old Hale house and the place where Peter Hale was buried was empty."

"So somebody took his body?"

"No… he's come back from the dead. We think he might be the new Kanima master."

Well fuck me….

We went to my uncle's office and he told me more about our strange family history. It was fascinating and scary at the same time. What did I really know about all this stuff? These creatures of the night and what not? How could I advise them and help them? What if they tried to kill me! What if they broke my heart?

After my wrist was patched up my uncle took me home. I told my parents that I'd fallen in the woods and needed to be patched up. They didn't ask too many questions. Like I've said, they don't really care.

I showered and the mud and dirt from me being lost all washed off and went down the drain. After words I got into my fluffiest pair of pajamas and I lay in bed crying. I knew I felt hurt but I didn't know what else to feel. This was one big fucking stinking mess!

**Jackson**

It hurt me saying those things to Chrissy, not that I was really saying them. Whoever controlled me was saying them and all I could do is watch as it hurt her mentally and emotionally. It took everything I had not to change completely and follow her. It was the most painful thing I've ever experienced.

Things like this make me hate this side of me even more. I'm a creature of servitude. Always looking for a master and always looking for instruction. I just wish again, that I'd never asked for the bite and then I wouldn't be what I am.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jackson**

I want to scream out for help. I want to tell everyone to get away as fast as they can. I want to control my own mouth and my own body but I can't. I just can't. The moments where I get to break through and speak are few and far between. It's like I'm watching my life through my eyes but I'm tied up and gagged and I can't do a damn thing about the outcome. I hate what I am even more. If there was ever a time I thought I might be able to live with the Kanima, it's over now. I'm a creature of servitude. I'll always be seeking a master. I'll always be seeking to get taken advantage of by horrible people like Ms. Morell and Peter Hale.

His plan sickens me but there's nothing I can do to stop it. I can't warn everyone of what's coming for them either. I'm on the missing list. There have been hunts to try and find me but nobody succeeds. I don't have a scent so not even the wolves have a lead on me. Peter's also hidden me well.

Everyday he gains strength for the three part grand finale, as he calls it. He wants to get revenge on Derek, for betraying his own blood, and the Deatons, because Marcus ended their friendship and helped bring him down. The argents are on his list too, though that's no surprise and Scott and stiles, well they'll probably be killed in the crossfire. The most disturbing part is the fact that Chrissy is on his list. He won't just kill Marcus to make him pay. He's going to kill Chrissy and Missy… because they are like daughters to Marcus and because they know of the supernatural world. Missy's reason for death actually overlaps because he's going after Derek's pack too.

My biggest fear is that I'll wake up with Chrissy's blood on my hands. I don't want to kill anyone, period, but I especially don't want to kill her. I love her. I haven't seen her since that day in the woods three and a half months ago when we broke up. I can only wonder about her. I wonder if she's okay. I wonder if she ever thinks about me and if she has any idea of the clusterfuck that's headed her way.

**Chrissy**

"So the Kanima will switch masters if there is a bond made between him and another person that's deeper than the bond with the first master?" I asked as I talked to my uncle.

"Yes… that's what I'm picking up. The only issue is that the first Kanima master would probably catch on quickly and wish you dead before you could do it."

"You think if I…"

"Please, don't go off into the woods looking for Jackson thinking you can bond with him and be the new Kanima master."

"I just…I want him back."

"I know but life is sacrifices. Plus, we've got bigger fish to fry. Something's coming Chrissy. Peter Hale is back but nobody has heard from him or seen him or smelled him. All we know is that his grave is empty with proof that he clawed his way out and Jackson's gone missing."

"Maybe he just wants to kill Derek."

"Derek wouldn't be that hard to kill, if that's all he wanted. I think he wants to torture us, hit us when we're not expecting it. I think he wants to get back at Derek, the Argents and me."

"You, why?"

"Peter went crazy, I wasn't on his side and I helped bring him down. He saw that as betrayal."

"Oh. You know what I wish?"

"What?"

"I wish we could all work together."

My uncle chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd like to see the day that happens. Go home. I'll close up."

**Kanima**

"Chrissy is the weakest… bring her to me. Don't kill her though, my friend."

**Chrissy**

I went out to the parking lot and I was about to get into my car when I saw glowing eyes in the window's reflection. I didn't need to look back to know that it was the Kanima. Before I could think, attempt running or scream I was stricken still and soundless with the venom seeping from his claws. It grabbed me, leaving only my car keys and glasses behind. I could still see, though everything was blurry.

It ran with me and climbed with me, going from tree to tree. We went so deep into the woods that not even the moonlight hit the forest floor. We went into a storm drain and then through a series of tunnels before reaching a dirty, dark little space. I could only assume this was Peter's new home.

The Kanima dropped me and I lay there on the floor as it circled me. Footsteps approached and without looking I knew it was Peter Hale.

"Thank you, my friend." He said to the Kanima. "Hello Chrissy Deaton."

"What do you want?"

"A million dollars, a private jet and a good bitch or two to keep me company. But that's neither here nor there. Do you know why you're here?"

"I've won the grand prize?"

"Feisty… I like that. No, you're here to die Chrissy. Though, it won't be quick… or painless. I mean, I could have your boyfriend here shred you to rippy bits but that's too poetic and it's no fun for me… So, I have other plans for you."

Peter Hale lifted me I still couldn't really move though I was started to get feeling and function back in my hands and arms. He climbed up a ladder and the next thing I know, I was falling into this huge glass box. When I hit the bottom of it my head hit the floor and it started to bleed. It also hurt like a motherfucker.

The psycho closed the little door at the top and then he smiled at me. Water started to drip in, very slowly… from the side of the walls.

* * *

The venom wore off and I slowly stood up. Peter Hale was still standing there looking at me, smiling, with the Kanima by his side. I didn't know why until I took a step forward. That tiny drop of water turned into a steady flow. I took another step and that steady flow turned into a fucking downpour. This was some kind of motion censored drowning box.

The box filled up quickly and I started to float to the top. I breathed all I could until it was finally up to my chin and I was up to the roof of the little box. I took one final breath and then the water surpassed my head. I looked at the Kanima, though my vision was impaired I did my best to look into its eyes. I was hoping that maybe I'd get to see Jackson's eyes once more before I died. That was a long shot though, especially since I couldn't actually pinpoint the eyes. I placed my hand to the glass to keep me from floating back up to the top and I started to fade out.

Suddenly the water started to decrease. I was still fading out but because I could breathe again things got a little better. I lay on the floor of the glass box and the Kanima stood over me. Peter Hale was nowhere to be found. It held it claw to my hand and then I felt a wave of energy go through me.

The kanima's scales, claws and needle-like teeth disappeared and Jackson took its place. I did it. I must have somehow bonded with the Kanima!

"How'd you do that?" Jackson asked. "How'd you become my new Kanima master?"

"We bonded… I guess. Where's Peter"

"Gone."

I lay in the glass box while Jackson held me. He was naked, I was shivering and he was now on our side again. I just wonder where Peter is gone to. I know this isn't over… this isn't far from over but I wish I knew what he was planning. I've been told that he's very smart and once he regains his strength he'll be a tough fighter. Banning together to defeat a common enemy just seems like the best way.

**Jackson**

I'm me… I feel like me again. Chrissy's got control of the Kanima and I know she won't use it for evil. She could control me but she won't.

I picked her up and I was about to carry her out of the secret lair when suddenly Derek, Missy, Scott, Stiles, Allison and Dr. Deaton all came into Peter's lair.

"He tried to drown her but… she's okay now. She's my new Kanima master."

"Death has made him more sadistic, I see." Said Derek

"How do we stop him?" I asked.

"We have to work together. The wolves, Argents and Deatons have got to work together. It's the only way." Said Chrissy

"That's a good idea but you know the Argents would kill us before they pair with us to kill someone after us both." Said Derek. "It's asking for an arrow to the chest."

"I could talk to my dad about it. Don't just rule it out."

"Guys… hush for a minute. You hear that?" asked Missy.

A low rumbling was sounding off throughout the little space. The ground then started to shake and it wasn't hard to realize what was happening. The dirt roof was collapsing. Peter was making the roof collapse.

I put Chrissy down and I held her hand. We ran to the exit just in time to keep the dirt, rocks and roots from crushing us all to death. This night has been the definition of bittersweet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jackson**

A month has passed since I got away from Peter. I told my parents and the police that I was kidnapped by a crazy man, chained and forced to dig holes for three months. They bought it and the officers have still been scanning the woods to find the guy.

It's great having control of my body most of the time. The only thing is that me being in love with Chrissy and her being my Kanima master has made me extra sensitive. All she has to do is have a bad dream and I'm up, changing and flying to her house. Yes, I have wings now.

So much has changed since I came back. For one, the Argents, Deatons and Derek's pack is working together to find Peter, trap him, and kill him once and for all. The bad part is that Peter is smart so it'll have to be something he'd never think of.

"Well… if it takes up to a year for Peter to gain his strength back completely then he'll either wait another six month to start killing us or he'll try to pick off the weakest again. I say we put out a decoy." Said Isaac

Everybody looked to Chrissy. She looked up from her bowl of ice cream.

"Me? Why do I have to be the decoy?" she asked.

"You're the weakest." Said Derek

"I'm not! What about Stiles and Lydia… they are human too!"

"They aren't on his radar." said Mr. Argent

"I don't want to risk my niece's life for this. She is the weakest…that means she won't be able to protect herself whether he's got his full strength or not."

"I'm not weak!" Chrissy yelled… storming out of the house.

I followed her. I heard Missy trying to get up to follow her too but Marcus and Derek told her Chrissy needed to cool off. When I got outside she was kicking rocks in the driveway and strutting around in little angry circles.

"They didn't mean any harm by it. You are the most vulnerable."

"I don't want to be the most vulnerable anymore! I don't know half of the stuff I need to know as a lycan advisor and potionist. I'm human too and I'm not a trained assassin. I'm surprised I'm not already dead."

"Don't talk like that."

"I just miss the days when everything was normal."

"Before you knew I was the Kanima?"

"No… when I knew but that's all there was to this madness… I'm just tired of living in fear Jackson."

Seeing her sad and scared let me know I needed to do something so I texted her a message that said _pack a bag, grab some cash and I'll pick you up at midnight._

"You wanna run away with me?" she asked

"Yeah… we could make it together. Just us."

"What about school?"

"As soon as we find roots somewhere else we can go back."

"What if…what if we get arrested?"

"You will if you get caught." Said Lydia.

"Lydia. How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"A few minutes. It's getting tense in there. So you're running away?"

"Yeah." Said Chrissy.  
"Good luck. Here's two hundred bucks I keep for emergencies. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank Lydia!" said Chrissy as they hugged

Was my plan well thought through? No… not at all but it could have a good outcome. As soon as we turn eighteen we could get married and hopefully settle down in a small town like Beacon Hills that has no werewolves or hunters or lycan potionists or kanimas.

Chrissy went back into the house and it was just me and Lydia.

"At first I was jealous but now I'm glad you've finally found somebody who makes you

happy. I… there's something I need to give you. It belongs to you and it's been kind of lucky to me. Maybe it'll bring some luck back to you."

She handed me a necklace with my house key on it. I took it and placed it around my

neck.

"Thanks Lydia."

"Bye Jackson."  
**Chrissy**

I waited until my parents were asleep and Missy was out with Derek looking for clues about Peter and I placed my goodbye letters on the kitchen table. Jackson was in front of the house so I grabbed my bag and I left. I was scared shitless. I had about a thousand dollars saved up from working at my uncle's vet shop and about five hundred saved from the odd jobs I did before moving to Beacon Hills.

I put my things into the trunk and I got into the car.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The ride was quiet. The radio wasn't on the town was sleeping. It was eerie, leaving it like this. I suppose leaving it while everyone was happy and busy wouldn't have been fitting though. I'll remember it this way…sleepy.

We stopped at a red light and as soon as it turned green we were hit by a truck on Jackson's side. I started to fade out but before I could I heard a voice say "well well well." It was Peter.

* * *

I woke up on a cold dirty floor. It was wet too. My head was spinning and my body felt like I was dying. My ribs hurt especially and I didn't even want to see my face. I hoped and prayed it wasn't another glass drowning box but with peter, I wouldn't be surprised if it were.

I stood up and tried to walk. The motion light came on and I saw that my leg was chained to the floor. I also saw that Jackson was unconscious across from me.

"Jackson! Jackson!"

I called his name and he roused slowly.

"Chrissy?"

"Jackson…Peter's got us again! You have to do something!"

"He can't… there's not use!"

"You sick son of a bitch! What'd you do to him?"

"Well…at first I offered him immunity but now I'm killing him. See… a Kanima is a mutated wolf and I've found the perfect combination and dosage of mountain ash and wolfs bane to kill him slowly. It's slowly seeping into his veins through that foot cuff and I get to watch…just like you Chrissy."

"No! No damn you! Jackson, please be strong okay?"

I tried to reach out and touch him but the length of the chain was deceptive. I was only almost able to touch him. So when he the black goop started to drip from his nose I couldn't help him. When he unconsciously groaned in pain I could only watch… at least I thought I could. There was a nail on the floor.

I stayed completely still and I let the motion lights go out then I got to work picking the lock. Well I tried but it wasn't the kind of lock to be picked so I tried something else. I chipped away at the edges around the place where the chain was screwed down to the floor.

The concrete wasn't easy to break. I just keep pushing and chipping and pushing and chipping. My hands stung at first by after the first hour I felt them start to bleed. I also heard Jackson choking. I knew there was nothing I could do. I couldn't reach him and turning on the motion light would only wise Peter up to my attempt at escaping.

I kept on chipping and pushing and I felt the panel loosen up a little. I knew it was time to try and pull the chain out. I only had one shot though. Once that motion light came on the Peter same me pulling the chain it'd be all over.

I slowly placed my foot to the wall and I wrapped the chain around my arm once and my fist once. Then I pulled against the damn thing with everything I had in me. It was shocked when the lock broke before the chain came up from the ground. It was rusty and old so I'm not surprised. I managed not to tumble too much to the motion light was still off.

The first house I ever lived in had onto and I used to play with it with Missy, if she was feeling well enough. We'd act like spies and pretend the motion detector was a laser. Then we'd move under it trying to make it stay off so that we could break and enter successfully. This was going to be a time like that except life really does depend upon it.

I took the nail with me as I slithered across the floor.

"Jackson." I whispered.

"Chrissy…"

"I love you okay. I'm going to save us."

I couldn't see but I could feel the cuff. I could also feel the little packets of poison that were taped to what I guess was a cut on his wrist. I took the pack off and placed it to the side. I was relieved when I felt that his was a normal cuff. I unlocked him and then I did something I should have done a long time ago. I wished Peter Hale dead. It was time to end this stupid game.

"Jackson are you okay?"

"I'm feeling stronger. How'd you…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to Kanima out and kill Peter."

"Don't worry about it."

"I love you okay. Tell me when you're ready."

After ten minutes he nudged me and kissed my cheek.

"Reel him in."

I crawled back to my original spot and I ran across to Jackson, acting as if I was just now freeing myself. Jackson pretended to still be unconscious.

"Stupid little girl." Said Peters over the speaker.

When he said that I gave Jackson the cue. He started to change and crawl the walls. I got my nail and my chains. I didn't know what good they'd do but I wasn't about to end this thing without getting in at least one good swipe at Peter.

I hunched over as if I was still trying to help Jackson. The rattling chains gave me the perfect sound effects.

"Stupid little Chrissy… the weakest, the youngest, the dumbest."

"Peter Hale, the most evil werewolf zombie in the game."

I got up swiftly and wrapped the chains around his neck. He struggled to get them off and while he did I put the rusty nail through his eye. He yanked out the nail and pulled off the chain then he slapped me hard with claws extended. He then picked me up and slammed me against the wall. The last thing I remember was kissing the concrete.

**Jackson**

I was fully Kanima and once again pushed to the backseat of my own body. This time I didn't mind though. Peter Hale wrecked my car, kidnapped me and sabotaged my relationship. I'm killing him.

The Kanima did its worst. Swiping and fighting. But Peter Hale was hard to fight. He was a fierce competitor even with only one functioning eye. There was a lot off tossing around, punches, throwing and slamming. It got nasty but the persistent creature didn't stop. It was like watching an action movie and feeling every single thing. If the monster wasn't fast healing I'd be dead by now.

It seemed like hours but I know it was only minutes. It seemed like no end was in sight until I remembered my new additions. I extended my wings. I wrapped him inside and he couldn't free himself. I dug my claws into his chest and he dug his claws into mine. We were going to kill each other. I'm willing to die to protect everyone else.

"Think about this. You'll die and I'll die but they'll be alive. You don't care about them. You only care about Chrissy. Let this go and I'll spare her."

"No." said the Kanima is his raspy voice that sounding like a true monster's compared to mine.

We both dug in deeper. I squeeze his heart and I felt him squeezing mine. We fell back at the same time except when I hit the ground I had his heart in my palm. He turned to dust and ashes and I lay there dying. He'd damaged my heart.

I dragged myself into the room where Chrissy was. She was on the floor partly unconscious.

"Chrissy." I whispered as I ran out of breathe.

"Jackson."

"I'm dying."

"Jackson…"

She extended her shaking, bloody hand toward me and I grabbed onto it as I faded out. At least there's comfort in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chrissy**

I woke up in an arm cast and a neck brace with my hands wrapped in gauze mittens. The pain was tremendous. My eyes slowly regained focus though it was still blurry because I didn't have my glasses. I assume they were lost when Peter slammed me against the wall.

Memories of the previous night flooded my mind and I tried to raise up. That was a mistake. Missy was there and she pushed me back down.

"Don't move! You're too fragile...like a broken china piece or something. Just stay still."

"It's not fair missy!"

"What's not fair honey?"

"Jackson's dead… Peter killed him. It's not fair."

"No honey. Jackson probably should have died but um…he's changed."

"Like how?"

"He can tell you. I threatened to tell mom and dad he was here if he didn't go get me a coffee and a donut but he'll be back soon."

"Mom and dad?"

"Oh… they found your note. Jackson killed Peter but there was still the wreckage from the car accident. You were returned there in time for a car to see you and report it. Mom and dad found the runaway letters and they know it was Jackson you were leaving with. They hate him and they wouldn't let him see you so I've been waiting until they leave to get rest to let him come in and see you."

"Wow."

"Yeah… so you two were really running away?"

"You wouldn't understand…being special and all."

"Look. The other day we underestimated you. You might be the human one and the young one but you're strong. Jackson told us everything and I think it's brave of you. I'm proud of you for taking down my crazed werewolf zombie uncle in law. You two make quite a pair."

"Thanks. Zombie uncle in law?"

"Well let's just say Derek and I are getting more serious. It's strange you know…"  
"What is?"

"You're in this hospital bed that I was in about a year ago and I'm the healthy one while you're sickly."

"I'm not sickly I'm injured."

"Whatever. Jackson's on his way back. I'll see you later… give you two some one on one time."

I lay back in the bed confused as hell, happy as hell and completely exhausted even though there's no telling how long I've been asleep. I saw Jackson hand Missy her coffee and donuts. She said something to him and he looked in the room at me. I bet my hair is a mess.

"Hey." He said, still staring at me intensely

"Hello to you too. How are you alive right now?"

"Well… When Peter killed me I think I did die briefly but I came to life again. Not as the Kanima, as a werewolf."

"What! No fucking way!"

"Shhhh!"

"Oh… sorry. That really hurt my ribs."

"They're broken. Peter really did a number on you. I'm glad he's dead."

"Well… what happened to him?"

"I ripped his heart out and he turned to dust. I crushed his bones and let them fly in the wind. Afterwards I gathered you in my arms, and the others met us in the woods. We came up with the idea to let the authorities think the car accident was all that happened. I had Derek beat me up so that I could seem hurt too."

"Oh. My parents hate you."

"I know. On the contrary… my parents seem to have taken a liking to you. They think I convinced you to run away with me. I'm saying it was some kind of post traumatic stress disorder from the kidnapping. They are also under the impression that you're pregnant and they want to get us an apartment as long as I stay in school and go to college."

"That's crazy… really crazy. I've just dealt with Derek's crazy ass uncle, honestly the last thing I need is a baby. Glad that's not an issue right now."

"Me too"

"Well… it won't be easy to get my parents to like you."

"Easy is overrated."

He kissed me and I couldn't help but beam. He looked happy. Nobody would ever control him again… unless he joined a pack. I was happy for him, happy that'd he'd found some normalcy in the middle of a clusterfuck of abnormalities.

**Jackson**

Being a wolf is something I wanted and then it was something I wish I'd never wished for. Now… I think I could settle for it. Being in a pack still isn't for me so I'm instead a friend of the pack. Of course I won't be invited to meetings but I'll have a placed to learn wolf survival and be chained up during a full moon.

I never thought killing someone would give me so much relief but I have to admit that not looking over my shoulder for Peter has made me happier. I'll never be controlled by anybody again. Well, my body won't. My heart, I can't really speak for that. It belongs to the girl laying in the hospital bed squinting at the television. Her parents might hate me but I don't care.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We live. Graduation is in a year… after we complete summer school for all the time we've missed."

"Are you going to try and get your lacrosse title back?" she asked with a chuckle

"I don't have to try. I'm a wolf now so Mc Call better watch out."

She reached out her hand to me. I grabbed it and she pulled me down onto the bed with her.

"You are going to get us in trouble." I said.

"I don't care. I wanna be cuddled. Please? I'm hurt."

The sun started to go down and Chrissy fell asleep in my arms. I didn't want to move. She was resting so peacefully and it just felt good to wrap myself around her. While I was watching her sleep I sensed a presence at the doorway.

"You're not going to give up are you, son?"

It was Chrissy's father.

"No sir… I'm not. I love her."

"I can see that… now get your hands off my daughter and get out."

I got up and Chrissy stirred. She looked at me with a frowned up face. She glance to me and then at her father before grabbing my hand and starting at him with a daring look in her eyes.

"It was my idea to run away too. I love him and you can't stop me from seeing him. If you do… if you do I'll do something drastic." She said with a hoarse, angry voice.

"Then its settled." said her mother, walking in the door. "We don't want to fight with you Chrissy. We never did. You can still see Jackson but we'd like some time alone with you."

"I should go anyway. It's getting late and my parents are at home tonight."

"Bye."

I kissed her on the cheek and she gave me a weak smile. Things have no choice but to be better now. Nobody is trying to kill us and her parents have had a change of heart. Life is going to get good again. The only bad part is that I'm down to one car.


	12. I haven't forgotten you all!

Hey guys! I know I haven't added in a while and I'm so sorry! I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about these stories. I've just been really busy but I promise as soon as I get time (probably the weekend at the latest) I'm going to add!


	13. Chapter 13

**6 Months Later**

**Chrissy**

"Jackson, you're going to get us caught and I'll get grounded again!"

"No you won't if you can be quiet."

He pushed me onto the bed, a devilish grin was spread across his face and his eyes were glowing that bright, supernatural blue. Like they usually do when we are about to have sex. He sliced my panties with his claws and threw them aside before spreading my thighs apart and devouring my core. It took a lot of focus for me not to moan out but I managed.

A lot of things have changed since I got out of the hospital six months ago. For one, I now live with Derek and Missy...the newlyweds. My parents moved back to Washington because my dad was offered a job. Since I was so rooted to Beacon Hills my parents let me stay.

You'd think living in a house with two twenty something year old werewolves would be a life without rules or boundaries but it's not! Derek is strict as hell and Missy tries to get him to loosen up but it doesn't do much good. He's taken this "legal guardian" thing too far. My curfew, yes I have a curfew now, is at ten on the weeknights and eleven on the weekends. I can have visitors of the opposite sex (Jackson) until eleven thirty every night and I have to do my homework before I watch TV.

I've never been one for rules and all that jazz so I've broken them...all of them...more than once. I've been grounded more than ten times. I just can't seem to stay out of trouble and I blame Jackson for it. Well, most of it.

Jackson's tongue sang a sweet song to the precious pearl between my legs. I held onto the sheets and then to his hair. I just had to grab something in order to keep from moaning out and getting myself in more hot water.

He took the hand that was grasping his hair and locked his fingers with mine. He then looked into my eyes as the orgasmic pressure started to build up. He can sense that in me now more than ever. Ever since he made the switch from Kanima to werewolf his senses have been extra sensitive. He can tell when I'm lying to him now. I'm just thrilled about that.

The closer I got to orgasm the more intense he seemed to get, focusing now not only on my clitoris but he sensitive spot inside of me. His tongue caressed it and I found myself arching my back, curling my toes and pulling at the covers just to keep from letting loose the sound begging to leave my lips.

Buildup was slow and excruciating, yet wonderful all at the same time. One part of me wanted the miniature death to end while another part of me wanted it to go on forever. I came and my walls pounded, Jackson continued manipulating my core with his mouth causing electrifying aftershocks to course through my body and make me twitch.

When he was done my body was trembling. I felt like a pool of jello. A pool of sticky, wet, sweaty, satisfied Chrissy jello. He climbed up onto the bed and I wrapped my thighs around him.

"You are so mean Jackson."

"No I'm not... You wanted it."

"I wanted it but I don't wanna be grounded again."

"You're grounded now."

"Oh... I am aren't I?"

I bought my lips to his and my heart started to race again. I got nervous. I always get nervous when we kiss. I don't know why... I just do. Sometimes I get nervous just being around him. Almost like the first few times we ever hung out. I guess some feelings just never go away and I don't think I want these feelings to. If I ever stop being nervous when he kisses me or I stop blushing whenever he compliments me, I'll know something's wrong.

He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side while I unbuttoned his pants. He stood up to take them off and get a condom from his pocket.

"Well hurry up... I don't have all day." I said as I placed my foot on his ab.

"Don't rush me." He said as he grabbed my foot and made a trail of kisses down from there, to my thighs, up my stomach, across my breasts and on my lips.

He brought his lips to mine again as his weight came down onto my body, pressing the wind out of me. He positioned his hips between my thighs and he entered me slowly and thoughtfully. It was something that felt familiar as the last time but as new as the first time. We became just a ball of tangled legs, sweaty flesh, soft moans and low grunts rocking in motion to the beat of each other's bodies. We seemed to move faster and slower at the same time. I was always so close yet so far away; it was something he did on purpose just to make me go out of my head I think. He pushed me to the cusp of crazy with his slow thrusts that seemed to reach the pit of my stomach and the soft kisses that send a line of chills all the way down to my clitoris. Then there's the slow buildup making me feel like a balloon being pumped full of air. Well... I wanna be popped...

I started to feel that familiar tingle and hotness at my core. It slowly spread, paralyzing everything in its tracks. I kissed Jackson to ensure that I didn't moan too loudly. His chest rattled against mine in a low growl letting me know he'd cum too. I was spent.

**Jackson**

Sneaking around wasn't something I was used to but I'd made a million changes for Chrissy. I heard footsteps heading for her room so I got up. She woke up and looked at me, her eyes asking for an explanation.

"Somebody's coming."

She shook her head and I headed for the window. The jump down wasn't bad so I leaped and the last image I saw was Chrissy waving to me with the bed sheet wrapped around her body. Until tomorrow.

When I walked through the door I saw my mother standing there, in the dark. She was having a glass of wine.

"Mom?"

"Jackson... I've been waiting for you."

"What's going on?"

"I just haven't talked to you in a long time. It's been too long. I didn't wanna pry but now I feel I should. What's going on with you? Why are there claw marks on the walls, your bedposts and your sink?"

"Mom... it's a long story."

"We've got time. I'm prepared for whatever you have to tell me Jackson. No matter how bad it is. Despite what you think I love you because you're my son."

I decided to tell her the truth. For the first time since I was a little kid I actually listened to what she said and I believed her when she said it. My father, well, that's a different story. But I feel that right now, I could tell my mom.

"I'm a werewolf..."

I told her everything. How I turned into the Kanima and killed all of those people. How the Kanima followed Chrissy around and even the odd places I woke up. I then told her about Peter Hale and my becoming a werewolf when we killed each other. She cried, she laughed and then she was silent for a long time.

"When we found you... we were traveling home from dinner. There was a car flipped over on the side of the road...smoking. Your father pulled over and we both got out. There was a man and a woman in the car. He was dead...his throat slit. Blood was everywhere and there was a woman... she was dying too, only from what appeared to be a stab wound to the chest but she looked over at me, looked me right in the eye and whispered to me: "Take my baby." Your father called the police while I looked for this child she was talking about... it wasn't in the backseat or the front seat but something told me to check the trunk. So I got a crowbar out of our car and I popped it. There you were still sleeping. They'd found a way to make it so that your car seat didn't tumble. It was like they were expecting trouble. You were so tiny...only a few days old at the most and I loved you as soon as I saw you. You were my child and when your mother saw that I had you... she died relieved."

"You never told me the whole story before."

"I don't like to think about it. Plus, you weren't ready before. Tonight is the perfect night. A night of revelation, don't you think?"

"You aren't going to tell dad about me, are you?"

"Nah...Let's just keep this between us."

"Good. Well... goodnight."

"Goodnight son."

I've gone my entire life never hearing the story of how they came to adopt me. Now that I know I guess I have a little closure. It was by chance and coincidence. Maybe fate wanted them to be my parents for some reason. Or maybe it was just something that happened at random. Who knows?

* * *

I jumped in my car and I headed towards Chrissy's. When I got there I knocked on the door and Derek answered.

"Jackson."

"Derek... I'm here to pick up Chrissy."

"Yeah... I know. Look, I know you were in her room last night so just know that the next time you break my rules I'll injure you."

"Derek stop being so serious!" said Missy from behind him. "You take this whole legal guardian thing way too serious!"

"Well I'm not raising any children Missy. I'm trying to keep her from getting pregnant and ruining her future!"

"Guys I can hear you. Nobody's getting pregnant and I don't think anything nearly ruined my future as much as getting mixed up in werewolf drama did." said Chrissy as she came down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"Thanks."

She was wearing a dress and one of my plaid flannel shirts as a jacket. I didn't get a boner when I saw her I just appreciated how beautiful she was in that moment, in my shirt with my scent still all over her.

"Be home by 11." said Derek

"No curfew tonight!" shouted Missy.

She shut the door quickly before Derek could say much more and we made out escape. Stiles and Lydia are throwing a party to celebrate absolutely nothing. When we arrived there drinks in heavy rotation and people dancing. Most of all, people were getting down to the nitty gritty.

"Glad you two finally made it!" said Lydia.

"Well you know Jackson, he had to primp to perfection before he came to pick me up." said Chrissy.

Soon, more of the people I've come to think of as my friends arrive. Scott, Allison and even Isaac and Erica. We all talked and laughed. We joked, it was fun. Good clean fun with no impending doom over our heads and no plans to kill, capture or fight some supernatural force. Was in control of myself, and even though the full moon is days away, I'm at ease.

**Chrissy**

The party started to wind down. Only the drunken lovers were left swaying in ellipses around the pool. A successful night if I say so myself. After helping Lydia clean up Jackson and I left. I didn't know where we were going but there was no curfew tonight so I knew he wasn't taking me home.

"So...where are you going?"

"You'll see."

"Okay big bad wolf of the forest."

"All the better to taste you with my dear."

"Are you going to eat me?"

"I'm going to devour you." he said.

We ended up at this little meadow. There was a pond there and the moonlight glistened on the water. It was pretty and romantic. I lay my head on his shoulder and he pulled a blanket from behind my seat to spread over me. He doesn't really get cold anymore.

"So... the reason I brought you out here..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to give you this."

It was a tooth. I could tell that much. I realized it was a Kanima tooth.

"A Kanima tooth."

"Yeah... I know it's a weird gift. I found it a few months ago and I decided to keep it. I put it on a chain and I'm giving it to you. You were the only one who saw past the scales and the tail and the venom. Thank you."

"Well... I also saw past your incredibly big head and your amazingly large amount of arrogance but I guess you can't put those things on a necklace."

"Watch it. I could still eat you."

"Your threats don't threaten me Whittemore. I love the tooth. Thank you. If I'd known we were exchanging gifts..."

"Having you here is enough."

"I love you."

"and I love you more."

"Jackson does everything have to be a competition?"

"Yes."

We didn't have sex that night. Instead, we just watched nature and we talked. We enjoyed each other's company and warmth. The future is certain and uncertain both. Time brings about change but it can never wipe away memories and for that I'm grateful.

**Guys thanks for reading and reviewing all this time! Sorry I'm so late posting but I've been really busy! I hope you've enjoyed reading because I've enjoyed writing!**


End file.
